of stalkers and slayers
by SCprincessSC
Summary: Hannah has been reincarnated once again. This time she is a vampire slayer. But will Thierry get to her in time before she slays HIM?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, a LITTLE boring in the first chapter, but I promise it gets better. PLEASE R&R. (PLEASE?) make me happy :D**

Lana sat on her porch in the middle of the night, yawning, but not entirely sleepy. Resting her head against a miniature white pillar, she looked at her surroundings, still taking in the beauty of it.  
Her mother and her had only moved to the new house last week, but it only felt like they had moved last _minute_. Their house was in the middle of nowhere, but Lana loved it because she had always wanted peace and quiet. There were trees and thickets a little beyond the house and a long, stone pathway leading directly into a forest nobody had visited in a long time. It was perfect. The moon shone brightly, lighting up the porch. Lana stood up. Though it was tempting to stay a little bit longer, or even sleep here for the night, the idea was a little dangerous. Though there were no records of crimes, kidnaps or rapes around the area, this was, after all, a deserted place near a forest. Anything could happen. Lana yawned again then brushed her wavy blonde hair out of her face, revealing stormy grey eyes' and a birthmark, almost the colour of strawberries. It was like someone had placed their finger on her face and drew it past her eyebrow and her cheek. Lana had gotten some wierd looks when people notcied it, but she ignored it. She was starting to like the birthmark a little. It made her feel different from the crowd. And that's exactly what she wanted to be. Not one of those giggly, annoying blonde bimbo's who were cheerleaders', voted for homecoming dance and finished their GCSE's with no references or C's and above. Lana just prayed her thanks to the gods she was not one of them. Looks were decieving. Even though she looked like just a pretty face, she was more then that. Much more. The stake, as if hearing her thoughts, hit against her pale skin on her waistband as she walked away from the porch.


	2. Chapter 2

The vampire opposite Lana panted, watching her out of the corner of his dark eyes'. 

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" he asked, his voice hoarse from being kicked and punched around the graveyard. From being slammed into stones marking dead people and from being continously stabbed in the chest. It didn't hurt him of course, he could easily just regenerate, but it was the feeling of the knife through soft flesh that made him wince.

"What on earth would give you that idea?" asked Lana coolly. The vampire's eyes' strayed to the object she was holding. It was a stake.

"Of course..." said Lana, smirking a little as she held it up. "_This_." She walked towards the vampire, whose breathing deepened. He met her grey eyes' and knew his fate.

"Goodbye," said Lana abruptly, plunging her stake right through his heart. His soft scream died on his perfect lips as he fell to the ground. Lana stayed, watching. She always did thst after she killed a vampire. She had no idea _why_. Maybe because she wanted to get rid of that feeling. That _guily_ feeling. She staked vampires and she felt horrible for doing it. But what was she supposed to do? Most vampires just took lives as casually as taking a sip of water. Filthy blood sucking creatures. Giving the vampire a look of disgust, she stalked away, making no attempt to kick his body out of sight. There wasn't really any point. This cemetery was quite spooky, no one had visited it for a while. She shrugged her long blonde hair out of her face, walking out of the cemetery.

And suddenly, she was pushed to the ground. She looked up in horror to see a vampire growling furiously above her.

"_Bitch_!" it hissed, attmepting to punch her in the face. Lana dodged at the last minute and his fist hit the ground instead. He let out a shriek of anger and stood up, following her. Lana searched her pockets frantically, not taking her eyes' off him. Where _was_ it? Had she lost her only chance of survival? Where was the goddamn stake? She looked around wildly. And then she spotted it. It was lying right behind the vampire. She couldn't take that chance. She just couldn't. The vampire seemed to notice she was in a dangerous situation becaus he let a smirk cross his mouth. She was going to die. She _knew_ it.

The vampire advanced. Lana gulped hard. No amount of punching and kicks was going to wear this one out. He was strong. Lana moved back further, trying to make the distance between them longer. Mamybe if she took a run for it...? No, that would be ridiculous. Vampires could move ten times faster then her. And they _liked_ running after their food. The vampire licked his lips in anticipation. Lana took deep breaths. She had to rationalize this. The vampire leapt. Lana's eyes' widened as she watched him soaring through the air, coming at her-

There was another angry growl and a werewolf jumped at the vampire, pushing him to the ground. Its paws scratched at his flawless face, ripping at it. The vampire shrieked with pain, trying to push the werewolf away. The werewolf bit his face enough to draw blood. Lana stood, stunned. Was the werewolf going to do that to her too? The vampire kicked the werewolf directly into its body. The werewolf let out an aggravated moan and rolled off the vampire. It jumped away from him but then came towards Lana. Lana's breath caught her in the throat. Maybe she would've liked the option of being sucked clean by a vampire. The werewolf's bright brown eyes' met Lana's and she saw the eyes' move over her eyes', her hair, and then stop at Lana's birthmark. There was a pause and then the werewolf gave another growl, turning her back on Lana and stood in front of her protectively.

_The werewolf is trying to protect me_, thought Lana, quite stumped. The vampire looked at the two standing, determined. Giving one last look of contempt at Lana, he spoke.

"This isn't over yet, little one."


	3. Chapter 3

**After a long while, I finally started to get on with this story. I have a lot to write about 'Lana' and Thierry because they are among my favourite Night World couples :D**

"Is this another joke, Lupe? I'm not really in the joking mood right now," said Thierry quietly to the youung lady standing in front of him. She hadn't aged in these many years. Neither of them had. Thierry had just arrived from his trip to Egypt. After having to endure a cancelled flight- with many apologies from the staff members at the airport- he had finally returned to his home and was feeling extremely tired. He had met a grave Lupe on his way up to his office and at the look on her face, he knew something serious had happened and summoned her into his office.

"Sir, you know I would never joke about anything like this." Thierry sat down in his chair and closed his eyes'. He didn't know how he should feel. Happy because they had finally found her or sad because she was...

"Are you sure?" he asked impatiently, once again.

"I'm absolutely certain, sir. The mark is right there like it was-"

"No, not about _that_. About...about the other thing." Lupe stood quiet for a few minutes, then answered.

"Sir, she was standing over him with a stake in her hand. Every movement depicted of one only a slayer could make. She had even angered the second vampire watching. She is well- known amongst their...community." Lupe cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable. After all, what was worse than confessing to your master that his soulmate was a vampire slayer when he was a vampire himself? She reckoned it would hit him less if she'd grabbed a stake herself and jammed it though his heart.

"I see," said Thierry quietly. His light brown eyes' were distant as she risked a glance at him. Even more distant than before. She winced, feeling angry at herself for having to be the bearer of such horrible news.

"This isn't your fault," said Thierry quietly. Lupe nodded but she couldn't help getting the feeling off her that everything was her fault.

"What else?" he asked, turning his full attention back to her.

"Well, she is still good friends with the girl she always used to be with. I think her name is Katherine now. And she attends a mixed high school near her house. I think it's called Harveys'."

"I see."

"Sir...I was thinking...maybe you could round up some people to protect her. I mean, she doesn't really look like she's safe. The vampires want revenge. They hold grudges, sir."

"You read my mind, Lupe," said Thierry, smiling weakly. Lupe laughed nervously.

"And, as always, you're absolutely right," he said, sitting up in his chair. "I'll round up some people to keep guard on her." Thierry looked at her closely. "You should go and get some rest, you look drained."  
Lupe didn't argue. Although werewolves had less sleep than vampires, they could still stay awake for a maximum of four days. But, of course, after that they were barely any use. They needed to have their sleep again before getting up, ready for action.

"I think I will," said Lupe, smiling slightly and then heading out of the office.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" asked Lana's mother as Lana entered the kitchen, sneezing three time in a row.

"Not too good," said Lana. Not too good was putting it a little lightly. Looking at the mirror, her cheeks were flushed, her hair was tousled. She had a high temperature. But she was still choosing to drag herself to school. Her mother, however, was not too keen on her decision.

"I think you should stay home, honey," she said worriedly, feeling her daughter's forehead which was blazing.

"But mum!" exclaimed Lana, looking astonished. "I can't miss double Chem! He's giving out pointers for our upcoming coursework. And in English we're going to be watching Romeo and Juliet and I really need to see it to fully understand the play." Her mother, seeing her daughter's decison was final, sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine, fine," she said, walking back to the counter to make Lana a cup of coffee. "But as soon as you feel you can't handle it, tell your secretary to phone me and I'll come and pick you up."

Lana restrained the urge to roll her eyes'. Her mother had been over- protective ever since her dad had died. The thought of her dad brought both happy and sad memories. He was diagnosed with lung cancer when Lana was only nine. However, seven years later and she could still remember herself scolding her dad to 'lay off the cigars'. The thought made her smile as she sat down at the kitchen table. Both her and her mum were missing him, even though so many years had passed. But sometimes, Lana would look at her mum and wonder if her mum had ever considered the thought of re- marrying. She was too nervous to confront her mum about that subject, but she wanted what was best for her. She wouldn't mind at all if her mother did, she wanted someone to be there for her, to care for them. She wanted another father figure to look up to and have more laughs with. Raising the cup of coffee to her lips, she thought to herself, keep dreaming.

* * *

"God, I would _never_ give up the chance of staying at home. Who cares about the stupid coursework and Romeo and Juliet. I'd be sitting at home with a bowl of popcorn and a hot chocolate. Bliss," dreamed Katherine as she walked with Lana to her locker.

Lana ignored her. Her friend could be so sentimental sometimes. But she loved her very much. They had been friends since nursery when they had hit each other, both wanting to play with the same Barbie, but afterards, made a truce which surprised their teachers to see enemies so suddenly become close friends. Though Lana had many other friends, Katherine had always been the closest. She felt they had an unbreakable bond between them- one she couldn't explain. This meant that Lana could share anything with her- anything at all without feeling embarassed or ashamed. And Katherine had always taken it in her stride to care for Lana. As Lana neatly packed away schoolbooks and accessories that were not needed for that day's lessons, Katherine let out a low whistle.

"Check out the hottie," she said, grinning widely, green eyes' gleaming. Lana looked up with interest. She wasn't the only one. Most of the females in the vicinity were practically drooling at him. Lana didn't blame them. He was quite tall with blond hair in a clean- cut hairstyle. But what made Lan stare were his eyes.' They were hazel...but it seemed to have so much depth in them. She almost felt like she was going to drown in them. They were wide and sorrowful- as if he had gone through more pain in his life than the whole world put together. Just as she was thinking it, those eyes' turned to her and she blushed a deep red, despite already being that colour from her fever, and turned her attention back to the locker.

"He's looking at you," giggled Kat excitedly. Lana felt her heart thump fast. Not because she was excited he was looking her way or because another hottie student had started at the school. It was because she had just realised he could only be one of _them_. Another example of the people she ruthlessly murdered every night. A vampire.

* * *

"Class, could I have your attention please," rang out Mrs Rowle's voice, their maths teacher. Lana felt it annoying that she had asked for everyones' attention when there was not even a sound anyway as every single persons' eyes' in the class, girl and boy were engrossed with the boy standing next to the teacher.

"I'd like to introduce a new student to our class. His name is Robert Linderman."

"Hot guy, hot name," whispered Katherine next to her. Lana groaned. Katherine was never going to get over her obsession with guys.

"...Now, I'd like you all to remember class rules when someone new joins. Treat them like you want to be treated.."

"I hate it when she treats us as if we were six and not sixteen."

"Is there something that you would like to say, Miss Anderson?" asked Mrs Rowle sharply, eyes' fixed on Katherine.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe Lana and I could show Robert around, so he can familiarise himself with the school surroundings," piped up Katherine without a beat. Mrs Rowle contemplated Katherine's offer for a moment before smiling at her.

"That would be good, Miss Anderson, thank you for asking," she said gratefully. She turned to Robert. "Please, sit anywhere where you can find an empty seat." Robert walked up to the back of the class, glancing at Katherine and Lana as he passed. He took the empty seat behind them. Katherine turned to look at him.

"Stick with us and we'll get you far," she whispered. The boy smirked and Katherine turned back.

"Why did you have to say we were going to show him around for?" asked Lana angrily. There was nothing worse than being identified by a vampire. She was going to be tracked down quicker than a dog ran after raw meat. "I'm not coming with you."

"Nu uh, princess. We do everything together. And I feel like a bit of fun today." She winked at Lana then turned to Mrs Rowle who was once again going through the student revisioin guide.

This day can't get worse than this, thought Lana glumly.


	4. AN

**Okay, I'm just dropping this message to say to everyone who is reading this story that I am going to be deleting it. (For now).**

**I'm going to restart the whole thing, as I am just not completely happy with it. Really sorry to everyone out there, hopefully, you'll be seeing it again soon. The title will still be the same so you won't miss it!**

**SCprincessSC**

**X**


End file.
